


Mentiras santas

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-18
Updated: 2005-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piscis le ocultó algo a su buen amigo, hubo algo que no le contó, algo de lo que Cáncer no estuvo enterado y que luego, por rumores, supo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentiras santas

Si bien Death Mask y Aphrodite solían llevarse bien, su amistad era un tanto extraña, pues de la única manera que lograban llevarse “bien” era discutiendo; pero no discutiendo de la forma en la que discutirían dos personas normales. Ellos dos solían definir todo con encontronazo.

Si uno de los dos quería ir a tal lado, de seguro el otro quería ir al lado opuesto, si uno quería ver una película de terror, el otro quería ver una comedia... y así, todo lo definían con cómicas discusiones.

Sin dudas eran muy unidos, tal vez por ser los únicos dos que lograron caerse bien desde niños, desde su llegada al Santuario, y tal vez esa estrecha unión era la causante de las disputas diarias que a su vez era el entretenimiento para los demás Santos. ¡Verlos discutir hasta por los más mínimos detalles! Había que admitirlo: a veces cansaban, pero era más lo que divertían que lo que hartaban.

A pesar de su unión, de esa estrecha amistad, cualquiera pensaría que los dos amigos se contarían todo, absolutamente todo, y que tanto uno como el otro conocía a fondo a su compañero; pero en el caso de ellos dos no era así. Piscis le ocultó algo a su buen amigo, hubo algo que no le contó, algo de lo que Cáncer no estuvo enterado y que luego, por rumores, supo.

¡Cuánta furia lo dominó en ese momento! ¡¿Por qué Aphrodite le había escondido algo así?! ¿Acaso no confiaba en él? ¿Y la amistad que tenían? Aunque a decir verdad, poniéndose en el lugar de Aphrodite, había que aceptar que no era fácil contar algo así.

El italiano le demostró su enojo, su decepción y su dolor no dirigiéndole nunca más la palabra. Se lo juró: ¡NUNCA!

—Hola —lo saludó Piscis.  
—Hola... —El “nunca” de Cáncer fue hasta ese preciso momento.

El italiano se levantó de las escalinatas para adentrarse a su Templo, a pesar de haber correspondido el saludo eso no quería decir que el enojo se le había pasado.

—D.M, ¿podemos hablar? —suplicó dolido, no podía soportar la idea de perder a su único amigo, y bajo circunstancias tan injustas.  
—No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Aphrodite —Las palabras de Death Mask fueron duras—; no importa lo que digamos, entre nosotros, aparentemente, las palabras carecen de importancia... 

¿Qué había querido decirle Cáncer con eso?

—Creo que por lo menos tengo derecho a saber por qué estás tan enojado conmigo —Los ojos de Piscis hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener las lágrimas.  
—¡Sabes perfectamente por qué! ¡Se ha estado hablando de eso toda la semana en el Santuario!... —Explotó el italiano para luego desaparecer de la vista de su amigo, no podía soportar verlo tan destrozado, pero no daría el brazo a torcer, por supuesto.

Aphrodite se quedó con el corazón en un puño, pues comprendió lo dicho. ¡Malditos rumores! ¡¿Y qué, si se había acostado con Aldebarán?! Acaso ¿tan terrible era estar con un hombre? ¡Qué hipócritas! Cuando todos en el Santuario lo hacían.  
Se sintió un ser despreciable, una especie de monstruo. Piscis caminó hacia su Templo creyendo que ni siquiera su mejor amigo podía aceptarlo, ni siquiera su mejor amigo podía quererlo aun siendo “raro”, ni siquiera su mejor amigo podía apoyarlo... en apariencia la idea había enojado por demás a Death Mask. Y no le importaba lo que los demás opinaran sobre él, pero sí le importaba lo que Cáncer pensara de él.

En el Templo de Cáncer, el dueño recostó la espalda contra uno de los pilares, soltando un suspiro de cansancio, aquella discusión, parecía mentira, pero le había restado más fuerzas que una batalla contra los mismos dioses. ¿Por qué Aphrodite no había confiado en él? ¿Por qué, siendo amigos, le había ocultado eso? Traicionó su amistad, eso sentía el italiano, que lo habían traicionado. ¡Y él, que hasta le contaba sus más íntimas fantasías! En ese momento y debido a la circunstancia, D.M se abochornó al recordar eso y su pequeña mentira.

**(…)**

Death Mask sintió que lo mejor para cortar con todo eso era desprenderse de los objetos que lo relacionaban con Aphrodite, así que con cierta furia tomo todas las cosas que eran de él y las coloco en una caja: Un CD de música Celta, un libro de Hermann Hesse, una camiseta verde obscura que había olvidado ya hacía mucho tiempo, una campera que le había prestado una noche de mucho frío y hasta inclusive todas aquellas cosas que le había regalado y que tanto le gustaban a Cáncer. Era algo doloroso, pero necesario de hacer. ¿Necesario? Joder, parecía estar separándose de la novia, no de un amigo.

La furia que dominó al italiano comenzó a desaparecer a medida que subía las escalinatas, dando paso a un sentimiento de angustia y desesperación. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?  
Como si de un novio se tratara, D.M llego frente al Templo de Piscis con la caja en las manos para dársela al dueño de dicho Templo. El sueco se sorprendió por la visita, atinó a sonreír, pero antes de poder decir algo, el italiano le arrojó la caja a los brazos.

—¿Qué... qué es esto?  
—Tus cosas. Ya no las quiero en mi Templo, ocupan espacio —respondió D. M con dureza y sin reparar en el daño de sus palabras.  
—¿Por qué? —exigió Aphrodite arrojando la caja al suelo, algo en el interior de la misma, quizás un adorno, se quebró.  
—¡Porque ya me demostraste que nuestra amistad para ti no vale nada!  
—¡¿Tú me dices eso?! —explotó Piscis dispuesto a decir todo lo que pensaba—¡Tú, que como amigo dejas mucho que desear! —Hizo una pausa para tomar aire—Debería sentirme feliz al perder a alguien que no vale la pena.

Cáncer se quedó sin palabras frente a esa acusación, pues así debería sentirse él y no Piscis, quien continuó hablando con sumo dolor.

—Pensé que eras otra clase de persona, pero me equivoque y eso me duele... porque yo... porque yo sí te consideraba un buen amigo.  
—Aphrodite... lo siento... —se disculpó D.M comprendiendo por fin la situación—Es que... ¡somos amigos! ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?  
—¡Porque temí que me odiaras o que te diera asco! ¡No lo sé! No es algo lindo de contar ¿sabes?  
—Somos amigos, Aphrodite. Nunca te dejaría solo... —Fue quizás sencilla, pero sin dudas una sincera declaración de amistad por parte de Cáncer.  
—Entonces... entonces... —balbuceó— ¿somos amigos de nuevo?

Ante la afirmación del italiano, Aphrodite no pudo más que sonreír.

D.M tomo la caja del suelo sintiendo mucha culpa y juntos se adentraron al Templo de Piscis para poder dialogar mejor y así descubrir que, por una tonta confusión, por poco mas pierden la amistad.

Temía que al contarle a su amigo semejante secreto este se enojara o decidiera separarse de él, ya que consideraba a Cáncer un chico “normal” y no con gustos “raros” como los tenía él. Mientras que, por su lado, el italiano se había sentido dolido al enterarse por terceros algo tan personal de su mejor amigo, y que como mejor amigo tuvo que haber estado enterado antes.

Aphrodite se sintió inmensamente feliz al ver que todo volvería a ser como antes, al ver que a D.M no le asqueaba la situación; ssin embargo Piscis se equivocó, pues ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

**(…)**

La relación entre los dos comenzó a cambiar con lentitud. Ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo, ya no era discutir por cualquier estupidez y reír por chistes tontos que solo ellos dos solos comprendían, o estar pegados el uno con el otro. Poco a poco Death Mask comenzó a distanciarse, al principio Aphrodite no quiso ver la situación así, pero con el correr de los días, con mucho dolor comprendió que si no hacía algo pronto perdería a su mejor amigo para siempre; pero ¿valía la pena? Si Cáncer se comportaba de aquella forma era porque, entonces, realmente los rumores le habían molestado de alguna manera. ¡Qué hipócrita! Lo que le quedaba a Piscis por hacer era hablar de frente sobre ese tema, y de ser así, que el italiano estaba enojado o algo por el estilo gracias a los rumores, terminar la amistad. Ya que a alguien así no se le puede considerar un amigo y mejor perderlo que encontrarlo ¿cierto? Al menos se consolaba con ello.

Caminó conteniendo el enojo hasta el Templo de su ausente amigo, aquella situación si bien lo enojaba era más dolor lo que le provocaba. Golpeó la puerta como si se tratara de un enemigo y cuando Death Mask la abrió se encontró con un torbellino; Aphrodite entró sin permiso como un tsunami.

—He venido a hablar contigo —dijo Piscis con dureza, su amigo se le quedó mirando y esperó a que hablara y el sueco no pudo con esa imagen, la furia menguó dando paso al desconcierto—¿Qué sucede D.M? No entiendo...  
—Yo no entiendo a qué te refieres... —dijo Cáncer desconcertado.  
—¡¿No lo ves?! —se indignó Aphrodite —¿No ves cómo han cambiado las cosas?  
—Sinceramente no sé a qué te refieres, vuelvo a repetirte —intentó caminar hasta lo que sería su sala.

Harto de la situación, Piscis lo siguió y le obligó a dar la vuelta cuando lo jaló de un brazo con violencia.

—Escúchame —exigió—… te... te extraño... —decidió sincerarse—: Esa es la verdad. Todo esto me duele—. Piscis esperó una repuesta que nunca llego pues Death Mask dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su cocina— ¡No te importa! ¡Al final!... ¡Al final eres igual que todos!... ¡UN HIPÓCRITA!... –El sueco no comprendía a su amigo, no podía tampoco verle el rostro en ese momento y por eso siguió atacándolo—¡Pensé que eras distinto, pero eres una basura! ¡Me hubieras dicho que te daba asco ser mi amigo!  
—¡Maldición! ¡¿Quieres que te diga qué carajo me sucede?! —exclamó dando la vuelta y sujetándolo por los hombros. Al ver los ojos de Aphrodite crispados por el dolor lo soltó guardando compostura.  
—Sí. Quisiera que me digas qué _carajo_ te sucede.

El italiano se quedó callado, muy pensativo, luego de unos segundos comprendió que la única forma de averiguarlo era besar a su mejor amigo. Y así lo hizo. Sorprendió a Piscis con un beso furtivo, violento y lleno de culpa.

—Death Mask —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar cuando su boca fue liberada.  
—¡No sé qué demonios me ocurre! —D.M necesitó sentarse, así que caminó hasta el sillón y se desplomó en él para esconder el rostro lleno de vergüenza.  
—No sé qué decir —era la pura verdad.  
—No digas nada.  
—¿Desde cuándo? —se aventuró a preguntar sentándose al lado de su amigo.  
—No lo sé... supongo que desde los rumores... yo... yo no quiero ser así... —dijo Cáncer con sumo dolor y su amigo comprendió en el torbellino de culpas, temores y remordimientos en los que se encontraba el otro.  
—Death Mask... aunque lo parezca, no es tan terrible. Quizás... —intentó consolarlo—Es solo curiosidad. Quizás tú te enteraste de eso y no sé... se te cruzó por la cabeza... quizás no seas... no seas... ya sabes... _así_.

El italiano descubrió el rostro empapado de lágrimas, frente a esa escena Piscis no supo qué hacer pues, exceptuando cuando eran niños, era casi la primera vez que lo veía llorar.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, D.M? Dime... —suplicó—Tal vez, en realidad, no te gusten los hombres.  
—¿Ver el trasero de un hombre y fantasear, es normal? —desafió Death Mask.  
\--Pues... no lo sé... no sé qué es normal o anormal —respondió lo primero que le vino a la mente, aquello lo había descolocado.  
—¿Mirar el cuerpo de un hombre y desear verlo desnudo, es normal?  
—Tampoco lo sé.  
—Ayúdame, Aphrodite. Eres el único que puede...

Aphrodite comprendió el fin de las palabras de su amigo, pero ¿era prudente hacerlo solo por conflictos internos y personales? ¿Y si luego de hacerlo la amistad cambiaba para siempre? Porque, obvio, después de tener sexo ya no se mirarían de la misma forma. Piscis temió en ese momento, pues él siempre tuvo en claro su sexualidad. ¿Y si en el fondo a Death Mask lo quería más que a un amigo? Entonces era doblemente peligroso, pues quizás después de hacerlo, Cáncer descubriese que no quería eso para él... Qué complicado que era todo.

—¿Estás seguro, D.M? ¿Y si después las cosas se ponen peor?  
—¿Peor que ahora? —terció arqueando las cejas—Peor que ahora no pueden estar.

Piscis lanzo una risa nerviosa ante esa veracidad. Un silencio sepulcral reinó en el Templo hasta que las miradas, una nerviosa y otra expectante, se cruzaron.

—Bueno... si tú estás seguro... —canturreó con voz sensual sentándose enfrente sobre las piernas de Death Mask.  
—¡E-Espera! ¡¿Aquí lo vamos a hacer?! —se puso visiblemente nervioso.  
—¿Qué tiene? —preguntó conteniendo la risa, pero al ponerse en el lugar del otro comprendió que aquello para él era más complicado.

Se paró y caminó con cierta gracia felina sin dejar su masculinidad de lado. Aphrodite guió a su compañero hasta la habitación. Una vez en ella, sin ser realmente necesario, cerró la puerta. El sonoro golpe consiguió sobresaltar al nervioso italiano quien intento controlar sus traicioneros impulsos.

Para distender a su amigo, con harta paciencia, Piscis comenzó a desprenderse de la ropa, de pie mientras D.M contemplaba la escena desde la cama.

Luego de quitarse la camiseta dejando al descubierto un fino cuerpo trabajado, siguió el turno del pantalón que con facilidad desapareció junto a la ropa interior, demostrando la dureza del miembro de Piscis quien vio el rostro de pavor de su amante.

—¿Qué sucede, D.M? ¿Nunca viste a un hombre desnudo? —intentó distender la situación y demostrarle que no era tan terrible.  
—Sí... pero no en estas condiciones —respondió dirigiendo la mirada a la entrepierna de su futuro amante.

Aphrodite comenzó a caminar hasta la cama en donde estaba su amigo y, recostándose a su lado, le dio tiempo a tomar coraje, pasado un tiempo prudencial acabó por impacientarse.

—¿Y? ¿No te quitarás la ropa?

Al ver que el italiano nada respondía y que en cambio permanecía en ese estado de quietud, Piscis procedió a liberar esa dichosa ropa que tanto le estorbaba para sus fines. Poco a poco quitó la camisa de Cáncer, bajó la cremallera del pantalón y deslizó el mismo dejando a flor de piel una excitación más pronunciada que la de él.

Ante esa imagen Aphrodite sentía que su corazón se le encogía: ¿y si era solo sexo? ¿Y si después de hacerlo Death Mask descubriese que no quería eso para él? De nuevo todos esos temores volvían a acosarlo, y el dolor de verse solo, tiempo después, lo abrumaba. Porque Piscis, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, en el fondo era muy sensible y siempre temía al desengaño.

Intentó quitar esas ideas de su cabeza para poder dedicarse al momento que la vida le brindaba, por eso comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del chico que tenía tan pocas primaveras como él, con parsimonia, para relajarlo y darle más confianza.

—Tú también acaríciame —pidió Aphrodite casi en un susurro que logró estremecerlo.

Con torpeza Death Mask comenzó a acariciar la blanca y cálida piel de su amigo, con la yemas de los dedos recorrió la espalda y los glúteos sin ir más allá de lo “permitido”. Piscis intentó contenerse, pero aquello era demasiado, iba a decir algo, sin embargo prefirió actuar, así que tomando la mano de Cáncer y guiándola la llevó hasta sus partes más privadas. Primero a su endurecido pene que necesitaba ese trato y luego a su acostumbrada entrada.

Acostado sobre el italiano, pudo escuchar y sentir en el oído los primeros jadeos de su amante.

Al ver que Death Mask se encontraba más relajado, Aphrodite decidió ser más osado y recorrer con la boca todo el cuerpo de su amigo. Sus besos húmedos y la lengua surcó las zonas más erógenas y prohibidas de Cáncer, no hubo un solo lugar sin descubrir. La piel del italiano hervía mientras que contenía la pasión clavando los dedos en el pobre colchón que para nada tenía la culpa.

Con sorpresa Death Mask cambió el repertorio, en parte por un profundo deseo de hacerlo y porque si Piscis continuaba con aquello se descargaría sin más. Cáncer tomó a su amante por los hombros y lo atrajo hasta el rostro para poder besarle los labios con una mezcla de pasión y ternura, una combinación sin dudas exquisita, tanto que el corazón del sueco brincó por unos cuantos segundo y la respiración se le cortó de súbito amenazándolo con una muerte segura si no recordaba pronto cómo era respirar.

Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de Aphrodite, pero no se permitió distraerse demasiado con esa hermosa sensación, y prosiguió con la labor. Lo mejor era cortar por lo sano todo momento romántico.

Piscis tomó con cierta violencia el considerable miembro del italiano y con un destello en la mirada habló luego de mucho tiempo.

—Si no te descargo antes... todo terminará muy rápido.

Luego de decir eso, masturbó a su amante con una rapidez y una precisión inigualable, un par de sacudidas, y el pene de D.M largó el semen que dio a parar sobre el abdomen del mismo, inundando la habitación con un olor penetrante y característico.

Aphrodite esperó a que su amante regularizara la respiración, mientras tanto se entretuvo observando los ojos fuertemente cerrados de Cáncer y su jadeo insistente de puro placer. Le encantó esa imagen, nunca había visto a su amigo de aquella forma.   
—Yo también necesito descargarme un poco —pronunció Piscis débilmente. El italiano abrió los ojos y comprendió, pero cuando quiso masturbar a su amante este lo frenó—. No de esa forma... —guió la mirada a su propia entrepierna—Bésame ahí.

Sorprendido, pero no asqueado, D.M aceptó la propuesta sorprendiendo a Aphrodite quien creyó que se negaría o por lo menos se quejaría, pero Cáncer necesitaba en ese crucial momento saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar con un hombre.

Como nadie nace sabiendo, Piscis comprendía que necesitaba explicar lo básico aunque fuera.

—Abre tu boca lo más grande que puedas y no intentes meterla de lleno por que te atragantarás. Con el tiempo lo conseguirás.

El italiano escuchó las palabras de su amante sin acotar nada, mientras este, buscaba una posición cómoda sentándose en la cama con D.M entre las piernas.

—Ten cuidado con tus dientes. Que no me raspen porque si no me dolerá mucho —pidió con suavidad—. Primero bésame ahí, luego desliza la lengua para humedecerlo un poco.

Eso fue lo que Cáncer hizo primero. Besó el tronco tibio y palpitante hasta llegar a la redondeada punta, una vez allí deslizó la lengua probando por primera vez la suave y salada textura. Pronto un olor penetró sus sentidos llevándole al borde de la locura, aquello era magníficamente estupendo.

Dejando los temores a un lado, y agradecido con Aphrodite, engulló el pene para darle trato digno. Sin avisarle al italiano y sin que este intentara evitarlo, el néctar salió de su interior dando a parar en el paladar de su amante quien degustó el sofocante líquido, espeso y salado.

Llegó el momento tan esperado, luego de recuperarse, con suma calma, Aphrodite buscó acomodarse para proceder con la penetración, pero al ver el rostro de Death Mask no pudo evitar reparar en el detalle.

—Tranquilo... es parecido a estar con una mujer. Inclusive, si ya lo has hecho de esta forma con alguna chica, es exactamente igual.

Lejos de tranquilizar a Cáncer logró ponerlo en una situación más incómoda, pues con toda la vergüenza del mundo tuvo que sincerarse.

—Yo... te he mentido... —Quitó la vista de aquellos ojos penetrantes, se sentía, con cierta verdad, muy hipócrita—Nunca estuve con una mujer...

Realmente le sorprendió a Piscis esa confesión, y hasta se sintió a mano con su amigo, ya que ambos se habían mentido. Uno ocultando sus amoríos, el otro su condición sexual. Aphrodite quiso reprocharle la mentira, pero comprendía, no solo que quizás a su amigo le avergonzaba su situación, sino que era completamente virgen y eso sí que representaba un problema en el presente.

Los segundos que le tomó analizar eso pasaron pesadamente hasta que Piscis reaccionó levantándose de imprevisto.

—¿Qué haces? —Inquirió Death Mask desilusionado.  
—No puedo... no... —balbuceó.  
—¡Pero ¿por qué?! —exigió Cáncer consternado ¿era para tanto?  
—No creí que eras completamente virgen. Esto no está bien.  
—¿Qué demonios tiene que ver? Tengo dieciseises años, tampoco es un crimen ser virgen a esta edad, ¿no? —El italiano también se incorporó en la cama, no pensó que su escasa experiencia -por no decir nula- era un impedimento para hacerlo, todo lo contrario.  
—Mucho, Death Mask... yo soy un hombre y... y...

Aphrodite no supo cómo explicar lo que sentía en ese momento: si ellos dos tenían sexo, para ser la primera vez de Death Mask, era doblemente peligroso ¿y si luego la relación variaba demasiado, confundiéndolos a los dos? Aunque bueno, Piscis más confundido no pudo estar nunca en su corta vida.

—Dame una buena razón para suspender esto y te dejaré ir —propuso Cáncer realmente dispuesto a comprender a su amigo.  
—Pues... no creo que sea prudente que tu primera vez sea con un hombre. Es eso.  
—¿Por qué? —desafió el italiano.  
—¿Estás seguro que quieres esto? —entendía que su amigo no se daría por vencido hasta encontrar una buena razón. Razón que Aphrodite no poseyó por haberla perdido hacia tiempo.  
—Más seguro de algo en mi vida nunca estuve —aseguró D.M fulminándolo con la mirada—Mira... —indicó señalándose el miembro—Ya está listo. Ni con la charla se ablandó.

Aquello inevitablemente le arrancó una sonrisa a Piscis y con el corazón confundido volvió a ocupar un lugar.

Sentándose sobre el pene de Cáncer, apenas apoyó la punta en la entrada y ambos se estremecieron de placer e impaciencia.

—Tranquilo, te tirará un poco la piel... —indicó sin timidez.

Al principio se desconcertó, pero luego comprendió lo que había querido decir, pues a medida que su miembro ingresaba dentro de Aphrodite, la piel que recubría su miembro comenzaba a ceder desprendiéndose poco a poco y causándole, inevitablemente, dolor e incomodidad, pero que era sublimado por el infinito placer que le estaba proporcionando aquella cálida y estrecha entrada.

En unos segundos, quizás minutos u horas, no lo supo, el pene llegó hasta donde físicamente pudo llegar. Un momento de relax para los dos y así recuperar la perdida respiración y comenzar de nuevo.

Sin contemplaciones, Piscis se dedicó a mover las caderas de manera que el pene de su amante abriera cada vez más su estrecho, pero acostumbrado orificio. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación de sentirse lleno.

Los gemidos y jadeos de Death Mask indicaron que pronto todo terminaría, así que aceleró su propia masturbación y llegó al clímax gimiendo y gritando sin tapujos ni restricciones. Mientras que Cáncer aferró los dedos al punto del dolor sobre la blanca carne, aquella blanca, varonil y perfumada carne de los glúteos de Aphrodite, hasta vaciarse por completo en su interior. Aquello fue la gloria, morir y revivir; el mejor regalo de los dioses.

Cuando Piscis dejó caer su pesado cuerpo sobre el de su amigo no pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima se derramara por sus ojos dando a parar sobre el pecho del otro. Lo que había pasado había sido demasiado hermoso, demasiado para su espíritu, para sus sueños y para sus esperanzas.

El italiano solo se limitó a acariciar la cabellera de su amante, por completo agradecido. Se entretuvo con los bucles, oliendo el suave perfume que despedía, mezclándose con el olor de las esencias de ambos.

Un susurro, “quizás fue el viento o quizás las ganas”, pensó. La brisa atrevida que ingresó por la ventana arrastró consigo un prohibido y secreto “te amo”, consiguiendo más angustia para Aphrodite.

Para restar dudas Death Mask habló más alto.

—Te amo...

Piscis levantó el rostro y, avergonzado por la situación, objetó molesto, más que nada consigo mismo y sus debilidades.

—No sabes lo que dices.  
—Lo sé. Lo sé, mi amor —La voz de Cáncer fue demasiado dulce.  
—No se ama de un día para el otro —argumentó conteniendo la angustia para que no se materializaran en patéticas lágrimas.  
—Sí, también lo sé —sonrió un tanto avergonzado por comportarse de aquella forma tan infantil—Perdóname... es que aunque no lo parezca, en algunos aspectos, soy muy cobarde... y digamos que me tomó tiempo.

Aphrodite levantó de nuevo el rostro para encontrarse con aquella sonrisa de niño, y entonces comprendió los celos hacia Aldebarán, el enojo por mentirle, las esperanzas al ver que sí le gustaban los hombres y la vergüenza de aceptar un amor tan puro como único. Desde niños habían nacido para estar juntos; ni el idioma ni las batallas pudieron separarlos.  
 **FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
